


Sub!Frank and Daddy!Gerard.

by fuckingfrank (MCRmyKilljoySoldier)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/pseuds/fuckingfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for a friend, I don't even like daddy kinks, I don't even like this sort of stuff but whatever i'm just nice probs </p><p>hope you liked it !</p></blockquote>





	Sub!Frank and Daddy!Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Frank always liked being submissive, it was something he loved doing. He loved having someone to tell him what to do and enjoyed it, which what made him and Gerard nearly perfect for each other. They were both into some pretty freaky shit, but it was consensual and they had fun, so there wasn't any issues with it. 

Lately, Frank's been getting tired, despite the excitement in his life. He wanted to try something new, and they tried a whole lot of stuff before, but he didn't know if Gerard would actually approve of the new thing he wanted to try out. So, he sat in silence, just waiting to bring up the perfect opportunity and it didn't seem like it was going to happen. He got more and more frustrated the longer he waited, and Gerard never knew of his dilemma until he finally decided to spill. 

They were lying in bed, Gerard on his phone while Frank stared at the ceiling, his head on the other man's chest with an arm around his waist. Gerard's left hand played with the brunet's hair, the silence they shared was comfortable but Frank was still worrying, not knowing whether he should bring it up or not. Eventually, he decided to break the silence. 

"Hey, Gee?" 

"Yeah?" Gerard mumbled, his gaze traveling from the bright screen to Frank's eyes, which looked conflicted, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth tearing up his bottom lip. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, go ahead, Frankie." He said, locking his phone then placing it on the nightstand to give the brunet his full attention. 

"I just... I wanted to try something new, but I don't know if you'll... like it." 

Gerard chuckled, "So, that's what you're worrying about it? Come on, you can tell me anything, did I ever make fun of you for asking something?" 

Frank frowned. Come to think of it, Gerard never teased or put him down when he asked him things like this. When he came up to the older man asking to try out a scene or add a new toy like the collar he ordered online a few months ago, Gerard agreed willingly. 

"No, you're right. I'm just being irrational."

"So, what is it?" Gerard asked, brushing Frank's hair away from his face. 

"It's nothing... daddy."

Frank felt his cheeks start to redden but his expression stayed the same, a mixture of excitement and nervousness while Gerard looked like he was about to explode. His expression turned from confused, to neutral, to realization and finally excitement. He grinned then sat up to straddle Frank, who was smiling back up at him.

"Say that again." He said mischievously.

"I said it was nothing, daddy."

"Holy fucking shit." Gerard whispered, "You thought I wouldn't like this?"

Frank laughed and blushed, trying to hide his face but Gerard stopped him, "You've got nothing to be shy about."

He kissed Frank's forehead then smiled again, "I'd never make fun of your or your kinks, plus, I shouldn't be judging you for weird kinks when I have plenty of them."

Frank laughed even harder, because it was true. If he thought his own fantasies were weird, Gerard totally broke the scale. Gerard lied down on the bed again, pulling Frank close and kissing him, his hand going back to play with the brunet's hair.

"I'm tired right now, but you better call me that tomorrow, okay?"

Frank nodded then watched as Gerard turned to turn off the lamp. He wrapped his arms around Frank again, mumbling a, "Goodnight, Frankie."

"Goodnight, daddy."

All he heard was the sound of Gerard's soft laughter as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend, I don't even like daddy kinks, I don't even like this sort of stuff but whatever i'm just nice probs 
> 
> hope you liked it !


End file.
